More Than Just Brahs
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Reef is tired of everyone thinking that he has a 'thing' for Fin, when he has someone else in mind. When him and Broseph go out for a night surf, will something happen that will make them more than just brahs?
1. The Surfer's Day Off

**_This is my first Stoked fanfic. I love the show, its probably my favorite on cartoonnetwork right now, probably because I love surfing, the beach, and such. Well I hope its good. Not many people have done this cartoon yet. Reseph, as in REEFxBROSEPH. Oh, its gonna get graphic. I don't own this amazing show, and if you don't understand the surf lingo, just PM me and ask haha._**

On this particular day, Surfer's Paradise was bustling with happy tourists and long time guests. Who could blame them? The sun was shining bright and the weather was amazing. It was Reef, Fin, Emma, Lo, Johnny and Broseph's day off, and they planned to enjoy it to the fullest, but there was a problem.

"Dudes, there's nothin' but ankle slop out here today." Broseph sadly moaned out, leaning back into the white sand on his elbows. Everyone nodded in disappointment. They were planning on spending their day off surfing, but there were no waves. It was already 8 pm, and the teens became aggitated. Laying on the beach doing nothing was not how they planned on enjoying the day.

"I'm gonna head on to the house, my side hurts from my horrid wipe-out in the lobby anyway." Fin arose from the sand, clenching her waist. She had been running through the lobby of the resort yesterday and slipped on the freshly moped floor, causing her to land hard on her side. Reef laughed.

"Dude! You totally got axed yesterday!" He teased the spunky blonde as he punched him in the arm.

"I'm still not weak enough to kick your ass, Reef." She smiled as he rubbed his throbbing bicep. The bright sun was quickly fading away, and the 5 teens decided to follow Fin's idea. Picking up their boards, they slipped on their flip-flops and began to walk to their crappy employee house. Reef lagged behind everyone else, thinking. He got so frustrated that everyone thought that he had a thing for Fin. To be honest, Fin was the most annoying person Reef had ever met. He hadn't really liked her ever since the first day on the job when she called him a kook. He hated being called that more than anything. He only teased her because he didn't like her one bit. There was actually someone else he had his eye on.

"Brah, I was totally hoping for a richeous party wave today..." Broseph appeard out of nowhere, snapping Reef out of his deep thinking.

"Oh yea dude, me too." The brown haired boy agreed as they strolled down the dirt path to their house.

"Dude, last week was awsome. I still can't believe we pulled that off!" Reef smiled at Broseph, elbowing him in the arm. The Tandem surf competition was last week, and Reef and Broseph paired up, and won. Usually it was only boys and girls who surfed together, but Reef dislocated his first partner, Fin's shoulder, so he had no choice but to surf with his blonde haired, dark skinned friend. Secretly, he enjoyed being that close to Broseph...holding him in all of those crazy positions. He blushed at that thought, for reasons he didn't understand yet. Reef would never tell anybody...but he had injured Fin's arm on purpose. He hated that over confident, competitive, tom boy bitch. Finally making it to the house, the friends gently proped their boards to the side of the porch as they walked up the small stairs.

"I'm taking a shower, I totally have sand in my panties." Fin unnecessarily announced, scratching her butt infront of everyone. This brought out 'ews' from Lo and Emma as they followed the blonde to the bathroom. As the boys walked up the flight of wobbly stairs to their rooms, Broseph whispered to Reef.

"Brah, I bet you'd like to get in on that chickita action huh?" He teased as Reef rolled his eyes, throwing himself onto his small bed. Broseph shut the door behind him and kicked off his brown flip-flops. He and Reef shared a room.

"No, actually. I hate her." The tan boy replied, obviously annoyed.

"You know you dig her dude. Don't deny!" Broseph laughed out, shaking his curly blonde hair out, making water drizzle onto his roommate. Reef quickly sat up, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't like her! Everyone thinks I have a thing with her! I don't! She's a total bitch...I hate her." He yelled in frustration, slamming his body back down on the bed. Broseph stared at his roommate.

"Seriosly dude? Ha, damn and I was gonna hook you up..." He laughed out, resting his jaw line in his palms as he moved to the edge of Reef's bed.

"Ugh. I'd rather get worked and washed." The brown haired teen moaned out, covering his face with his forearms. This gave time for Broseph to stare at Reef. He lived to watch his toned, tattooed chest move up and down as he breathed silently. Contradictory to what he had previously said, he never planned on hooking Reef and Fin up. He liked his roommate too much to see him in the arms of another person. And this wasn't a regular bromace. Oh no. It was much more. The dark skinned surfer didn't know if that's all Reef saw in their friendship, but Broseph saw more. He looked at his friend in ways that a horny thirteen year old would look at Playboy for the first time. He loved watching Reef in the soup after they had just ridden a perfect wave together. All that white foam dripping from his body made Broseph's mouth go dry.

"Dude, why are you staring at me like that?" Reef sat up, waving his slender hand in his best friend's face.


	2. Night Surfing

_**Okay! I wrote this chapter and the first one at the same time, that's why I'm adding these together. I don't expect to get barley any feedback on this, or maybe none at all because there arnt many people who have gotten into the show yet. But it'd be cool to get some reviews. No sweat though dudes. I don't own Stoked, Billabong, 2FOUR8ONE, or the iPhone. On with the story. »Kimi Li ;3**_

Broseph snapped his neck toward Reef, who was waving his hand in his face. He had heard him say something, but didn't comprehend it. He was in to much of a daze from staring at his half naked body only covered by marroon board shorts. Broseph could feel himself start to drool and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"HELLO, EARTH TO BROSEPH?" Reef fanned his hand once more in the dazed teens face. He was on his shins next to the dark skinned surfer.

"What brah?!" He responded rather loudly. Reef brought his hand back.

"I asked why you were staring at me." Reef looked at his friend in a confused manner as he saw something he had never seen Broseph do before. Blush. The slight moonlight that the dingy window let through shone a tint of red blending with the mellow surfer's dark cheeks. Reef felt his heart jump to his throat, not knowing what else to do but stare. Broseph's hazel eyes were looking down at his lap as he fiddled with his thumbs akwardly. Reef could feel his face begin to glow red from a feeling he didn't quite understand yet. He always knew he and Broseph were really good friends, but after seeing him like this...something changed. Reef was always used to the chill, happy surfer dude that wasn't afraid of anything. Now, he saw a sense of vulnerability in his body language. The way he wouldn't look at him, and the color on his cheeks were saying it all. He must have stared at him for thirty minutes like this. Reef couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Dude! I got an idea! Let's go night surfing, like when we stole all the lights from the dweeb convention!" Reef stood, sounding perky. Broseph's eyes came up, meeting Reef's. He could tell he was getting amped.

"Sounds great bro, but there wasn't even a lull today...just flat ocean." The blonde said solomly as Reef grinned.

"So what! I bet the waves are comin' in good tonight, the moon's full." Sure enough, Broseph looked out the dirty window and the sky's night light was full and glowing.

"And it's bright enough to where we could probably see." Reef smiled once more, slipping on a black Billabong hoodie over his bare chest. Broseph stood also, walking over to their closet and grabbing a 2FOUR8ONE teal zip up, and slipping his arms into the sleeves, leaving it unzipped. They put on their shoes and quietly passed by the girl's room, then Johnny's room untill they were finaly down the squeeky stairs. They opened the front door and walked out into the crisp night air. It was July, so you could imagine how humid it was. The muggy atmosphere made the boy's hair become frizzy, um...frizzy-er in Broseph's case. They grabbed their boards from the lawn and began to stroll down the same path that they came up earlier. It was rather hard to see through the thick trees above them, so Reef pulled out his iPhone and lit the way.

"Man it is hot out here bro. I can't wait to get in da water." Broseph commented as he fanned his jacket. Finally, they reached the beach. The two teens gasped. The moonlight lit the sandy area with brilliance, almost as brightly as if the sun were out. The smell of sea salt rushed their noses as the sound of the waves they had been waiting for filled their ears. Both of them ran onto the beach, kicking off their flip flops and throwing their jackets off when they made it on the soft sand. Stopping at the tide, they felt the chill water rush over their feet.

"Ah...this is it dude. No bennies, no kooks, no bubbles...just us two brahs." Broseph inhaled deeply. They indeed, were the only two on the moonlit beach. Reef felt strange, but in a good way. Him and Broseph had never been night surfing alone before. They paddled out as soon as they saw a bump, and waded, anxiously awaiting the swell. Soon enough, the two were riding the wave. It was so peaceful at night without all of the kids running around and screaming, or the other surfers in the water. Just the rushing sound of his surroundings...and his best friend. Reef watched Broseph ariel and splash back down on the water, infront of him. Reef could feel himself staring again when suddenly the wave bombed and sucked the two boys under the water. Luckily, they were able to catch a breath before going under. It was dark, and the teens became scared at first, but then a glow surrounded them in the depths of the ocean. Phytoplankton began to swarm around them, ableing the teens to see. Broseph and Reef were inches from each other's faces, staring. The flouresent glow from the tiny sea creatures played amazingly on their feautres. Broseph pointed upward and they both swam to the surface, and gasped for air.

"Dude...what were those things..." Reef curiously asked aloud as they found their boards and swam to them.

"They're called phytoplankton. Dey glow at night." Broseph wasn't as slow as he let on. They got on their boards, only to find out they had been butt breached! The embarresed teens plunged back into the dark water.

"Did we really just get butt breached?!" Reef akwardly chuckled as Broseph looked around.

"Yea dude, here's your shorts." Broseph tossed Reef his shorts and then fished his tan ones from the water. The two blushing surfers slipped their shorts back on and climbed onto their boards, paddling back to the shore. Once they reached the sand, they shoved their surf boards into it, sticking them straight up. They gathered some drift wood and Broseph pulled the lighter from his retrived jacket pocket, lighting the wood ablaze, creating a bon fire. The boys sat next to each other, the fire warming their drenched bodies. "Since when do you carry a lighter around?" Reef asked, pulling his hoodie over his head. Broseph laughed.

"Since I started hittin' da green brah." He gave Reef a half smile.

"Why do yah think I'm so mellow all da time dude?" He leaned back on the sand, as he did earlier. Reef laughed and layed back, looking at the stars in the black sky. Broseph was a funny dude...


	3. Love on the Beach

**_The dirty chapter! Woo! I don't know if this will be an on-going story or not, so this might be the last chapter. Eh, we'll see. I don't own Stoked._**

"So you mean to tell me that you had weed this whole time and didn't share?! Dude what up with that?!" Reef laughed as Broseph layed back, identical to him, their hands behind their heads.

"Yea bro. But the chickitas would kill me if they found out! Word would fly back to Bummer and I'd be done, don't tell, please bro?" Broseph leaned on his side, staring at Reef, his hazel eyes pleading with his paler friend. Reef leaned towards Broseph and laughed, proped up on one elbow.

"Dude, chill! Your secrets safe with me! As long as you share next time you have some..." The brown haired surf instructor smiled a toothy grin as Broseph laughed. They hadn't noticed how close they were to each other until now. Their bodies were only mere inches apart, and the two began to grow nervous. Broseph watched as the light from the fire danced on Reef's face, making the water drops from the ocean glisten.

"Bro?" Reef asked, Broseph snapping to attention.

"Yea?" The dark skinned boy answered shortly. Reef doodled in the sand aimlessly for a moment, then looked into his best friend's eyes.

"I'm glad your my brah." Reef smiled, scratching the back of his drooping faux hawk akwardly. Broseph blushed, not knowing what to think.

"Were more than just brahs dude...were brosefs." The blonde haired surfer meakly said, both of them leaning towards each other. Reef had just relized how plump and kissable Broseph's lips were when suddenly, Broseph and Reef's mouths collided. It wasn't anything passionate at first, just a long peck. They pulled away and stared at each other in bliss, shock, and arousal.

"Did we just...kiss?" Reef stammered out, not believing what he had just done. Broseph just layed there, stiff with a silly grin smacked across his dark face.

"Shut up dude," he said before placing his palm on the back of Reef's head and pulling him in, planting another soft kiss on his best friend's lips. But this time, things got a little more aggressive. Broseph nibbled slowly on Reef's bottom lip, causing him to give a small moan into his roommate's mouth. Reef soon brought his hands up and cupped Broseph's face, making his body have no support as he fell gently ontop of his friend. Broseph felt his mouth open, and in slid Reef's tounge. It was a shock at first, but then it felt amazing as their warm and wet tounges began to slip back and fourth over each other. The darker teen broke the kiss and buried his face in Reef's neck sucking and licking it. Reef was softly moaning now, running his fingers through Broseph's fluffy blonde hair. He could feel the stoner's tongue tracing up and down his collar bone, wanting more.

"Lemme take off your hoodie Bro..." Broseph huffed into his friend's ear as he nodded, letting the dark skinned boy slip the black hoodie off of his bare chest. Broseph's slender hands caressed his toned pex, tracing along the lines of his tribal. Then his hands searched down to his abdomen. His fingers slid up and down his washboard abs, making sure he felt every ripple. All while doing this he had his plump lips locked onto Reef's. The two boys could feel their members start to get stiff as their hips grinded fruiosly on one anothers. The paler teen's fingers began to fiddle with the darker teens board shorts tie, unraveling them.

"Dude, are you sure?" Broseph warned. Reef nodded as he slipped off the blonde's tan shorts. He couldn't belive his eyes. Broseph's dick was huge! He also had a small tribal tattoo near the base. Reef hungrily licked his lips as he stared at his friend's crotch. He could never of imagined before he got here this summer that he would be making out with a guy, and drooling over his cock. Broseph leaned up on his elbows and smiled. Reef's tounge slid across the tip of his best friend's dick, and it felt good. Apperently. Because Broseph let out an arousing moan as Reef began to suck on the head of his cock.

"You like that?" Reef asked playfully as Broseph bit his lower lip, nodding. To him, it felt like Reef knew what he was doing; but really, it was his first time he'd ever been with a guy. His warm tounge slid up the shaft, making it wet and lurbricated. Then, he shoved the entire thing in his mouth, making Broseph give a loud pleasure filled moan. Reef bobbed his head faster and faster as his stoner friend pushed his lips up and down on his cock, sucking the whole thing down his throat.

"Ahhhh, Bro. I'm gonna cum if yah keep it up like dis." Broseph squeezed his eyes shut tightly, throwing his head back. Reef stopped at that point, he didn't want to be finsihed with this little sex capade yet. He stood up and towerd over the dissapointed Broseph, but then cheered him up by dropping his shorts around his ankles. Broseph stared up at his roommate's giant dick, and also licked his lips.

"Fuck me Broseph, please." Reef asked, dropping to his hands and knees, his ass facing his friend. Broseph's hazel eyes grew wide with suprise. He didn't expect things to go this far! His dick was already wet, so now all he needed to do was get Reef wet and ready for such a big adjustment. Broseph led his tounge up and down Reef's crack, making it wet for what was coming next. The blonde licked his finger, then slowly shoved it into Reef's hole. He cringed for a moment, then relaxed as Broseph began to pick up a steady moition.

"Are you ready Dude?" Broseph warned once more as his moaning friend nodded. Broseph squeezed Reef's ass, and spread him, sliding in very slowly. Reef thought it was the worst pain in his life, but it was supposed to get better, right? Right. After a couple steady ins and outs from the dark skinned surfer, Reef fianlly moaned, and Broseph could feel his roommates walls tighten around his member, and he moaned. This felt better than any bubbles he'd ever fucked. It felt better because...it wasnt just some beach babe with a hot bod. This was his best friend, roommate, and now, even more than his Brah...his lover. Broseph's thrusts became harder and harder, as he reached around and grabbed Reef's dick beginning to stroke it.

"Ai Khahuna!" Broseph moaned out loudly, his cum spurting right into Reef's tight hole. Reef quickly came after all over the white sand. The two boys slipped on their shorts and resumed laying in the sand, only Reef was resting his head on Broseph's chest.

"Did we just...fuck?" Reef asked out blatantly, tracing circles around his lover's nipple.

"Nah dude, we made love." Broseph sighed out as they both fell asleep on the white sand, listening to the waves crash onto shore. That was the most amazing night of their lives.


	4. Late For Work

_**Okay, so I just relized that im the only one that has written an M story for Stoked. Hm, I guess its just a bunch of kids writing about it? Well, I hope they liked my story! haha :) I dont own Stoked, brahs. haha**_

"GET THE FUCK UP!!!" Cold ocean water splashed down onto Reef and Broseph's faces. They shot up, coughing as some of the salty liquid went down their throats. (stfu haha) They squinted as the sun was shining super bright, and then all of their friends came into focus, along with Bummer.

"YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK AN HOUR AGO!" The blonde haired manager screamed as Reef and Broseph glanced nervously at all of their friends.

"Dude, we are totaly busted!" Broseph laughed.


End file.
